poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. film starts with Scrat's snout sniffing along the ground as he goes past various titles, one of which he has to remove some ice pieces from. He eventually comes across the film's title "The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs". Scrat continues to sniff along before coming to the each of a cliff which he nearly falls off of but stops just in time. He looks at the drop below before seeing his acorn on a ledge just across from his with a vine acting as a bridge to it. Scrat looks at it in delight before scurrying along the vine to retrieve it. However, when he gets there, the acorn is gone. He gasps in shock, looks around and sees some leaves moving behind a tree. Scrat frowns and burrows his way through leaves and presses himself against the tree's trunk. He sniffs around it to the back and his eyes widen as he sees a female sabre-toothed squirrel named Scratte sweeping away some leaves with her tail. Scrat stares at her wide-eyed. Scratte flatters her eyelids, causing him to swoon and fall over but he gets back up and stares at her lovingly. Scratte then turns and picks up Scrat's acorn, much to Scrat's horror. He ducks back behind the tree and frowns. Scratte puts the acorn down by the tree and as she turns her back to do something, Scrat reaches for it. Unfortunately, Scrat and Scratte grab the acorn at the same time and stare at each other before Scrat snatches it angrily from her and storms off. He stops and turns to see Scratte crying Scratte: and whimpering feeling as if he's hurt her feelings, heads back over to her as she hides behind her tail. He holds out his acorn to her and she smiles. She goes to take it but Scrat can't bring himself to let go. They get into a fight over the acorn and spin until Scratte is flung over the edge of the cliff. Scrat hears her screaming and looks over the edge to see her falling. Fearing her safety and clutching his acorn tight, he dives after her. Scratte looks up at him with eyes begging him to save her. Scrat holds out his acorn for her to grab onto and she does. As they continue to fall, they look and smile at each other loving, well, that is until Scratte grabs the top of the acorn and pulls it from Scrat's grasp. She winks at him before pulling out wings and gliding up and away from him, revealing she's a flying squirrel. Scrat looks down and sees he's still falling Scrat: screaming tries to pull out wings like Scratte, but as he is not a flying squirrel like Scratte, he cannot do what she can. Scrat continues to plummet until he vanishes through some mist at the bottom of the canyon and a heart shaped cloud appears as he hits the ground. On the canyon floor, Scrat climbs out of a him-shaped hole in the ground. He shakes off the dizziness but then the ground starts to shake and he sees Manny the mammoth running towards him with a Glyptodon shell full of water in his trunk Manny: It's happening! steps on Scrat, followed by Crash and Eddie the possums who bounce over him. Not too fat behind them are the Irelanders and Sid the sloth Sid: Wait up, guys! accidentally steps on Scrat who clings onto his leg. Sid notices and tries to get him off but Scrat ends up on his head. Sid panics and tries to get him off again. Manny, Crash, Eddie and the Irelanders race over a bridge over a river Manny: The baby's coming! The baby's coming! Hedgehog: Hey! Watch it! Manny: I'm having a baby! Crash: Code blue! Code blue! Eddie: Or pink! If it's a girl! Connor Lacey: Manny, slow down! There's really no rush! Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, it was just a kick! Bradford: So please calm down....And he's not listening to us. Manny: Having a baby! Having a baby! I'm coming, Ellie. then, Manny trips over a rock and lets go of the Glyptodon shell which flies into the air Crash and Eddie: We got it! Manny continues to slide along, Crash and Eddie run to the tip of his trunk and catch the shell, Manny managing to stop just before they go over the edge of a cliff Manny: Phew. Sid: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! runs into view with Scrat still on his head. He finally manages to shake him off before bumping into Manny, Crash, Eddie and the Irelanders and sending them tumbling off the cliff and into the trees below, the shell ending up on Luke's funnel Manny: (laughs] Nice hat, Luke. Gator: Need some help, Luke? Luke: No, no, no, no. I'll get it off. sneezes it onto Manny Manny: Gah! Ellie, Ellie! Ellie, where are you?! comes into view and looks at Manny amused Manny: Well, uh, where am I?! Ellie: Manny. Manny: Huh? who had gotten stuck to Manny's bottom, falls off onto the ground Ellie: I told you, it was just a kick. Fireman Sam: Yes, if you ask me, you're a bit too excited. Bradford: (sighs) Finally. removes the shell from his head and Crash and Eddie peel off his eyes and slide down his tusks Manny: Oh, right. Right. Whoo! Wow. Ellie's stomach Oh, you really gave Daddy a scare. Daddy got silly. Daddy fall down cliff and go boom-boom-boom-boom. chuckles Silly Daddy. Yeah. everyone looking at him and stands up Ah, sorry folks. False alarm. It was just a kick. Everyone: Awww. Hedgehog: You know who I'd like to kick?! Female Start: That's the third false alarm this week! Sid: Alright, show's over. Break it up. Break it up. a female beaver Oh, I see someone else who has a butt in the oven. Female Beaver: Oh, I'm not pregnant! Sid with a stick Sid: Ow! That's too bad, you'd make a wonderful mother. beaver throws her stick at him, hitting him in the head Ow! over Ellie: Manny, we know you're excited. We are too. But you're getting a little carried away. Marco Polo: Yeah. Besides, it was just one kick. We know you're excited but all it takes is time and patience that's all. Manny: Okay, okay. Boy, you're starting to sound like Diego. realizes something Wait a second. Where is Diego? a gazelle is grazing when it suddenly perks up. It looks around before continuing to eat. In the grass nearby, Diego is watching and waits for a few seconds before pouncing Diego: growls Gazelle: screams gazelle runs with Diego in hot pursuit. They jump over a fallen tree then continue running. The chase continues in slow motion as the gazelle rounds a corner followed by Diego. It soon reverts to normal speed as Diego chases the gazelle into a gulley. Diego closes in on his prey but soon as he starts catching up, his vision starts to blurr. He slows down and the gazelle escapes Diego: (panting) gazelle runs onto a rock Gazelle: Ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh! Whoo! My hooves are burning, baby! They are burning! laughs Oh, look at this! I gotta tip-toe, I gotta tip-toe! Eat my dust, dingo. Whoo-hoo! takes one last exhausted swipe. Back with Manny, Ellie and the Irelanders Ellie: Now? Ooh. Can I look now? Manny: Easy. Don't freak out the baby. Ellie: The baby's fine. (moving Manny's trunk away from her eyes) It's the freaked out daddy I'm worried about. Manny: Ah-ah-ah, no peeking. shuts her eyes. Manny steps back to reveal a playground Manny: Voila! Playground for junior! Ellie: Wow! Irelanders: Whoa. walk through it together Ellie: It's amazing! mobile made from ice hands from a tree branch Ellie: Oh, Manny. Manny: I made it myself. Our family. walk off as Sid approaches the mobile but is sad to find he's not on it Sid: Hey, why aren't I or the other guys up there? Discord: Maybe because we're merely friends and not part of their family obviously. Sunset Shimmer: Discord, you're not making him feel any better. Discord: Just be honest like Applejack say we should. Applejack: Well, neither thought I'd hear you say that. Eddie: You could be on ours. Crash: their mobile made from insects and rotten apples You'd fit right in. Sid: Thanks. Rarity: Ugh, that's disgusting. I'd personally prefer being sculpted from ice, thank you. Clara: Yeah. I don't think being a bug is my style but thanks anyway. Berkeley Beetle: Ahem. I'm a bug. Clara: Uh, no offence. Berkeley Beetle: That's alright, toots but be very careful saying things around me. We're clear on that? Clara: Uh-huh. Berkeley Beetle: Alright then. Manny: Of course, it's still a work in progress. some icicles from a branch A few rough edges, here and there. Ellie: I don't believe it. You're trying to baby-proof nature. Manny: Baby-proof nature? Get outta here. That's ridiculous. accidentally sticks a snowball on a bird's beak and she falls from the branch she was perched on Fluttershy: Oh, my. Ellie: Manny, this is the world our baby's gonna grow up in. You can't change that. Lightning McQueen: Yeah. Though it's baby-proofed, nothing has changed. Manny: Of course I can. I'm the biggest thing on Earth. Ellie: Okay, big daddy. I can't wait to see how you handle the teen years. Solo: And let's hope that Manny and Ellie having a child will last much longer than the last time Manny had a family. Heidi: What do you mean? Bagheera: (sighs) He means the first time Manny had a family, his wife and son were killed in a human attack. Heidi: Oh, no. How did it happen? Chris Kratt: Well, during our first adventure in these times, we saw cave painting showing his history. Izzy: And we found out the reason why he was so grumpy when we first met him was because humans attacked him and his family. Clara: Oh my. Why did they do such a thing? Martin Kratt: Because, Clara, during the ice age, food is scarce so the humans have to hunt animals in order to survive the cold weather. Clara: I see. Heidi: We both know how that feels. Manny: Really? Heidi: Yeah. My parents died when I was a baby by a avalanche in the mountains where I live with my grandfather. Clara: And my mother died when I was a baby too. Ellie: Aw, sweethearts, I'm sorry. Heidi: It's okay, Ellie. I got my grandfather to look after me now. Manny: Whoa, neither thought I'd meet someone with my experience. Apart from the others, that is. Connor Lacey: That's true. We'II make sure that nothing bad will happen to Ellie or your new child like before. Manny: Thanks. Ellie: I know you don't want history from repeating but don't start being over protective. sees a snow sculpture of a sloth Manny: Come on, Sid. I don't want you touching anything. a tree trunk as a gate This place is for kids. Are you a kid? Sid: Uh... Manny: Don't answer that. picks up the trunks. Sid touches the sloth sculpture and it's head comes off. He tries to catch but manages to stop it and puts it back on the wrong way round. He then walks casually past Manny whistling. Manny sees Diego Manny: Diego! There you are! You missed the big surprise! Diego: Oh, right. Right. I'll check it out later. Manny: Okay. See ya. Ellie: You know, I think there's something bothering Diego. Pinkie Pie: Yeah. He's not smiling or feeling excited about Manny and Ellie having a baby or the new playground. Manny: Nah, I'm sure everything's fine. Ellie: You should talk to him. Manny: Guys don't talk to guys about guy problems. We just punch each other on the shoulders. Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Isn't that a bit rude? Mandy Flood: Yeah. Punching each other on the shoulders sounds stupid to me. Manny: To a girl. To a guy, that's like six months of therapy. looks at Manny Manny: Okay, okay. I'm going. walks over to Diego who is looking out over the icy valley landscape Manny: Hey. punches Diego on the shoulder Diego: Ow! Why'd you do that? Manny: I don't know. So listen, Ellie thinks there's something bothering you... You know, I told her... Diego: Actually... I've been thinking that soon it might be time for me to head out. Manny: Okay, so, uh, I'll just tell her that you're fine. It was nothing. Diego: Look. Who are we kidding, Manny? I'm losing my edge. I'm not really built for chaperoning playdates. Manny: What are you talking about? Diego: Having a family. That's huge. And I'm happy for you but, uh, that's your adventure, not mine. Manny: So you don't wanna be around my kid? Diego: No, no, no. stuttering You're taking this the wrong way. Manny: No, go. Go find some adventure, Mr. Adventure Guy. Don't let my boring domestic life hit you on the butt on the way out. Diego: Isn't Ellie or one of the girls on the Irelanders team supposed to be the ones with an hormonal imbalance? Sid: Manny, wait. No one has to leave. heads back to Ellie and the Irelanders Ellie: So? Manny: That's why guys don't talk to guys. Mewtwo: Why? What happened? Manny: Diego's leaving. Irelanders: What?! Shi La Won: But the herd will be incomplete without him. Fu Fu: (chitters) Spike: Man, that is a bummer. Stephen: Yeah, you're not wrong, Spike. Apple White: We'd better go see if Diego's alright. Connor Lacey: She's right, guys. Come on. Irelanders go to where Sid and Diego are as Ellie stares with worry Sid: Whoa, whoa, whoa. This should be the best time of our lives. We're having a baby! Diego: No, Sid. They're having a baby. Sid: Yeah, but we're a herd. A family. Norman Price: Yeah, you can't leave. Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey